banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Patron
Death is a Patron for the Witch class. Spells Bonus Hexes Bone Lock (Su): With a quick incantation, the Witch causes a creature within 30 feet to suffer stiffness in the joints and bones, causing the target to be staggered 1 round. A successful Fortitude saving throw negates this effect. At 8th level, the duration is increased to a number of rounds equal to her Witch level, though the target can attempt a save each round to end the effect if its initial saving throw fails. At 16th level, the target can no longer attempt a saving throw each round to end the effect, although it still attempts the initial Fortitude saving throw to negate the effect entirely. Bone Ward (Su): A Witch touches a willing creature (including herself) and grants a bone ward. The warded creature becomes encircled by a group of flying bones that grant it a +2 deflection bonus to AC for a number of rounds equal to the Witch's level. At 8th level, the ward increases to +3 and lasts for 1 minute. At 16th level, the bonus increases to +4 and lasts for 1 hour. A creature affected by this hex cannot be affected by it again for 24 hours. Deathly Being (Su): If the Witch is a living creature, she reacts to positive and negative energy as if she were undead—positive energy harms her, while negative energy heals her. If she’s an undead creature or a creature with the negative energy affinity ability, she gains a +1 bonus to her channel resistance. At 8th level, if she’s a living creature she gains a +4 bonus on saves against death effects and effects that drain energy, or if she’s an undead creature her bonus to channel resistance increases to +2. At 16th level, if the Witch is a living creature, she takes no penalties from energy drain effects, though she can still be killed if she accrues more negative levels than she has Hit Dice. Furthermore, after 24 hours any negative levels the Witch has are removed without requiring her to succeed at an additional saving throw. If the Witch is an undead creature, her bonus to channel resistance increases to +4. Fearful Gaze (Su): With a single shout, the Witch causes one target creature within 30 feet to become shaken for 1 round. A successful Will saving throw negates this effect. At 8th level, she makes the target frightened instead. At 16th level, she makes it panicked instead. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. A creature affected by this hex cannot be affected by it again for 24 hours. Grave Sight (Su): The Witch sees the states of life, death, undeath, and general health of those around her. When using this ability, she can tell whether or not creatures within 30 feet that she can see are living, wounded, dying, or dead, as well as determine if any are undead. Lastly, she can tell if those creatures are poisoned or diseased. The Witch can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to her Witch level, but these rounds do not need to be consecutive.Category:Patrons Category:Needs to be Edited